


Pizza and a Movie

by VampirePaladin



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Comfort Food, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Harley and Cassandra on a random evening after the movie.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Pizza and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Cassandra walked through the gas station, carefully slipping food into her pockets as she went. Nothing even remotely healthy went in: Snickers, Reeses, Twinkies, Pringles. Cassandra knew how to dress to have the most room possible to hide stolen goods. She also wasn’t afraid of going outside to move things to her backpack and then hitting another gas station. 

Once Cassandra felt she had enough she returned to the cheap hotel that she and Harley were staying at together. They had been almost full, the only room left only had a single bed. It wasn’t that bad. It was a king sized bed and it made it feel like a sleepover.

Cassandra slipped the keycard into the reader. The light turned green, letting her in.

Harley was putting a fresh, hot pizza with double pepperoni and pineapple on the table, next to a box of breadsticks and a two liter bottle of soda.

“I got desert,” Cassandra said as she started emptying her pockets and backpack on whatever free space was left on the table.

“The movie’s going to be starting in a few minutes,” Harley said as she grabbed two slices of pizza and some breadsticks and put them on her paper plate. With a plastic glass of soda in hand, she went to the bed and placed her food on the bedside table.

Cassandra followed with her own plate similarly loaded, plus a Snickers. Setting her food on the other nightstand, she climbed up onto the bed with a little bounce. She pushed the pillow up against the cheap headboard, before turning around and settling in next to Harley as the opening for _The Mummy_ began to play on TV.

“I can’t believe you’ve seriously never seen _The Mummy_ ,” Harley said as she took a bite of her pizza.

Cassandra shrugged. “I tried to stay out of my foster parent’s way as much as I could.”

“You know, I could go teach them a lesson.”

Cassandra thought about it for a minute as she ate the first slice of her favorite pizza. It was tempting to want to get back at her foster parents. They spent more time yelling at each other or throwing things at Cassandra than the did being anything remotely like parents.

She looked from the TV to Harley. The Harley who’d tried to sell her out, but also the Harley that saved her, that painted nails together with her, who took the time to learn Cassandra’s favorite pizza and order it for dinner, who loved to share her favorite cartoons and movies with her.

“I think I’m good.”


End file.
